


La era del avatar oscuro

by asagrim



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Character Death, Español | Spanish, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asagrim/pseuds/asagrim
Summary: los eventos suceden despies de la segunda tempoorada, todo sigue igual excepto que no hubo pelea de megazords. Korra perdio





	1. viejos conocidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> los eventos suceden despues de la segunda temporada, sin enbargo, no hubo megazords ni rayos lasers. korra perdio.

La era del avatar oscuro  
La prisión de alta seguridad del loto blanco usualmente no recibía visitas. La única manera de que las puertas sean abiertas, es con una previa autorización del presidente de la República Unida de Naciones. Pero transcurrían tiempos caóticos. Por lo tanto, cuando las puertas de la prisión se abrieron para hacer una visita al único preso los guardias presintieron que el mundo no volvería a ser como era. El plan de escape de Zaheer consistía en la sorpresa, pero fue Zaheer fue el más sorprendido al no ver el cuenco con arroz al voltearse. En lugar de eso vio una mesita de té y un anciano sirviéndole una taza de té.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo señor del fuego Zuko- dijo Zaheer ya recuperado de su sorpresa inicial.  
\- Veinte años, toda una vida- Zuko parecía haber envejecido en los últimos meses, pero aún mantenía un aire solemne- siéntate quiero platicar contigo  
\- ¿El gran loto compartiendo una taza de té conmigo? ¿a qué debo este honor?  
Zaheer sonrió por Primera vez en décadas, estiró sus manos para servirse té, pero Zuko lo detuvo con un gesto y empezó a servir el mismo.  
\- Ha habido muchos cambios en el mundo, en la superficie las causas apuntan a tu organización. Sin embargo, al mirar detenidamente los sucesos actuales apuntan a una dirección completamente distinta, me gustaría que me ayudaras a lanzar algo de luz a mi ignorancia  
Le entrego la taza en las manos, hacía mucho que no tenía algo caliente, la sostuvo un momento para disfrutar un poco de su calor.  
\- No le prometo nada, pero es agradable poder platicar con alguien, dígame que le aqueja  
\- La semana pasada Unalaq destruyó al avatar, abrió un portal al mundo espiritual en el polo sur y se convirtió así mismo en el avatar oscuro. Pero aquí es donde se complican las cosas. Ha enviado a asesinar a todos los miembros del loto blanco, y hace unos días libero a los peores criminales de todas las naciones e hizo que le juraran lealtad a él y a su organización, el loto negro. - sorbio un poco de té como si quisiera limpiarse la boca de un mal sabor- Lo más curioso es que ustedes, el loto rojo, siguen tras las rejas.  
\- maldita sea, debí matarlo cuando pude... un error que pronto corregiré. Supongo que se pregunta por su falta de lealtad al loto rojo. Vera, Unalaq es un traidor. El destino manifiesto del loto rojo es crear un mundo de anarquía, un mundo sin reyes, lores o avatar. Lo que está haciendo va en contra de todo por lo que pelee.  
\- Dime, ¿sabes cuál es su objetivo?  
Si, al menos el más inmediato. Unalaq podrá ser el avatar, pero no sabe cómo controlar los elementos, al menos no 3. Buscará y reunirá a los mejores maestros vivos. y les quitara su control y conocimientos de dicho elemento  
Los ojos de Zuko se abrieron completamente Y un débil susurro salió de sus labios

\- Katara…  
\- También está en peligro Beifong y el maestro Tenzin. Sera mejor que se mantenga, en movimiento con sus familias.  
Por un momento sintió la necesidad de revelarle sus nuevos poderes para que inicien el reclutamiento y entrenamiento de nuevos maestros aire, pero se contuvo. Eso minaría su plan de escape, así que para tener algo en la boca sorbio un poco de té  
\- los rumores eran Ciertos, su té es magnífico. ¿Dígame usted se encuentra en peligro? Unalaq va tras de usted?  
\- No, Yo no soy miembro del loto blanco. Mi vida no corre peligro. -Zaheer sonrió, ambos sabían que era una mentira- ¿porque le preocupa?  
\- Podrá pensar lo que quiera de mi pero debe saber que no le guardo rencor ni siento antipatía por usted, de hecho creo que no hubo mejor elección para el puesto del gran loto, en otras circunstancias claro está.  
\- El sentimiento no es mutuo. Te agradezco por tu cooperación, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.  
\- Estoy dispuesto a aportar mi organización a la causa  
\- ¿De verdad crees que aceptaría tenerte a mi lado en la guerra que se avecina?  
\- Ambos tenemos el mismo objetivo, destruir al avatar.  
\- Esta conversación se acabó.  
\- Llegará el día en el que te darás cuenta de que estamos del mismo lado. - Zuko le dio la espalda Y no dijo mas  
Esa misma tarde Zaheer escapo dejando detrás un poema del gurú Lagima.


	2. El polo sur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra recibe la visita de su vieja maestra

Habían pasado milenios desde la última vez que la noche en el polo sur había sido bañada con auroras boreales, a unas semanas de haberse restaurado los portales en ambos polos, los tribales del sur se acostumbraron a las luces en el cielo. A pesar de los tiempos turbulentos que acontecían, la paz pública se había restaurado, tanto el polo sur como el polo norte apoyaban las acciones del avatar oscuro, al menos oficialmente. La vida en los polos no cambio mucho, los soldados del norte se retiraron con su señor, actualmente se encontraban camino al Reino tierra. En una campaña de conquista. Poco importaba para los residentes del sur, mientras más lejos el avatar se encuentre de sus tierras mucho mejor.  
Katara caminaba por las calles de su tribu natal, aunque su estatus oficial no era más que el de una consejera, su influencia política y social era tan o más grande que la del mismo jefe tribal. Por lo tanto, no fue una sorpresa que, cuando la mayoría de los tribales pedían el destierro de toda la familia del avatar Korra, con solo unas cuantas palabras, Katara había puesto fin el asunto. Pero eso no se aplicaba a los mas jóvenes. Cuando Katara llego a la casa del jefe tribal, esta estaba tapizada de huevos podridos. Con un suave movimiento de sus brazos limpio la casa y llamo a la puerta. Fue recibida con un cálido abrazo de Senna y una reverencia del jefe Tonraq.  
\- Gran, gran. Que feliz estoy al verte.  
Una lagrima solitaria se escapo del ojo de Senna.  
\- Hola cariño, lamento no haber llegado antes. Los viajes son más duros a mi edad.  
\- Lo sé, papá solía contarme como ya no era lo mismo que cuando viajaban juntos con el avatar.  
\- ¿Dónde está Korra? Tengo entendido que ha vuelto a vivir aquí.  
\- Vivir no es la palabra adecuada. Solo duerme, come y llora. No sé qué hacer o que decirle. Me temo que nunca se recupere.  
\- Esa es la razón de mi visita ¿Te importa si la veo?  
La condujeron hasta la habitación de su hija, no era a primera vez que visitaba a la hija de su sobrina, ella siempre fue su gran gran. Pero la pequeña niña inquieta había desaparecido. La habitación estaba a oscuras, Katara conocía perfectamente donde se encontraba la lámpara de aceite y la encendió para poder ver alrededor. Korra nunca había sido una niña ordenada, pero ahora su desorden iba a otro nivel. Todo el suelo estaba cubierto de basura, periódicos y trastes sucios. Korra estaba dormida en un rincón de la habitación, hundida en un nido de pieles y telas diversas. Korra Se envolvió con mas pieles al percibir la luz de la lámpara.  
\- Korra, es tiempo de que salgas de tu cuarto  
El tono de voz de Katara era dulce, como si le estuviera hablando a uno de sus hijos  
\- Vete  
No había enojo ni molestia en su tono. Su voz estaba carente de sentimientos  
\- no me iré sin ti jovencita  
\- ¿Katara?  
\- Sí cariño, soy yo  
\- Vete  
\- No me iré sin ti  
\- Entonces ponte cómoda  
\- No puedes seguir viviendo así, no es sano.   
\- ...  
\- Cariño, dime que es lo que sucede.  
\- No me hables así  
\- ¿Porque no?  
\- ...  
Korra no respondió, se quedaron en silencio por un momento que parecían horas. Esa noche su madre no le llevó la cena. Pasaron la noche en vela fue hasta el amanecer que Korra cedió.  
\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?  
\- Porque estas sufriendo y no puedo dejar que sigas haciéndote daño  
\- Es lo que merezco  
\- Eso no es verdad  
\- ES VERDAD, TE FALLE, LE FALLE AL MUNDO. SOLO TENIA UN TRABAJO Y LO ARRUINE  
\- tonterías no le has fallado a nadie  
\- Yo... yo... creí que sabia que era correcto. Creía que era superior a todos, que mis decisiones eran lo único que importaban. Gracias a mí, por primera vez en miles de años el ciclo se ha destrozado.   
\- Perdiste la batalla, pero no la guerra  
\- Me rendi en el momento en el que dejé de ser el avatar, estuve a su merced y cuando el momento llego ni siquiera fui digna de asesinar  
\- Aun no le has fallado a nadie Korra. aun puedes enmendar tus errores.  
\- Pero ya no soy el avatar, antes era él avatar. Ahora solo soy...  
\- Eres Korra. Si antes solo eras el avatar, dime, ¿Con quién estoy hablando ahora?  
\- ...  
\- Estoy aqui para ayudarte. Pero si ya te has rendido entonces tienes razón. Le has fallado al mundo, mucho peor, te has fallado a ti misma  
\- ...  
\- Estaré en el puerto hasta medio día. Tienes hasta entonces para decidir cómo pasaras el resto de tu vida.   
Katara entonces dejo en su soledad a korra.


	3. preparaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo avatar inicia su entrenamiento para derrotar a unalaq

Había pasado una semana desde que Korra no salía de la casa de sus padres. El brillo del sol y el reflejo de la nieve casi la cegaron. Camino por las calles del mercado con la cabeza baja. Pocas personas pudieron reconocer a Korra con su nuevo corte de cabello. Su padre le habia sugerido cortarse el cabello para variar, ya que, en su experiencia una buena rasurada podía elevar la autoestima de una persona deprimida.  
Korra vio a lo lejos a Katara, esta sonrió al verla. Apenas metio los dos pies dentro de la cubierta que el barco se puso en marcha. Korra no esperaba partir de inmediato, aunque, ya se había despedido de sus padres, aún tenía cabos sueltos que debía de atar antes de partir a una aventura con su vieja maestra. Korra se le acerco a su maestra la cual daba órdenes al que parecía el capitán del barco.  
\- Katara... ¿podrías hacerme un favor?  
\- Claro querida, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?  
\- ¿Podrías mandar unas cartas por mí? mis amigos no saben en donde estoy ni como estoy  
Katara la miro a los ojos mientras le mostraba una de sus maternales sonrisas.  
\- No té preocupes por ellos. Ya nos hicimos cargo de tus amigos  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Cuando volviste al polo sur ellos inmediatamente fueron a visitarte, pero impedimos que pusieran un pie en el polo  
\- ¿Por qué?   
Era la primera vez que Korra se enojaba con Katara  
\- ¡No tenías derecho de hacer eso!  
Se había sentido miserable por as de una semana, si hubiese estado con sus amigos todo podría haber sido diferente.  
\- No tenemos tiempo que desperdiciar, Unalaq está reuniendo un ejercicio, mientras conquista provincias del reino tierra. Tus amigos tienen el corazón en el lugar correcto. Pero sinceramente su control deja mucho que desear. Té reunirás con ellos apenas acaben con sus respectivos entrenamientos.  
\- ¿Con quién están entrenando?   
\- Mako está al cuidado de Zuko, Bolin entrenara con toph y tu volverás a repasar agua control conmigo.  
\- ¿Y azami?  
Katara negó con la cabeza   
\- Le ofrecimos los mejores maestros espirituales, bloqueadores y espadachines. Se rehusó a todo y dijo que tenía una compañía que dirigir  
\- Entiendo  
Korra miraba el batir de las olas y las formas que adquirían las nubes. La tripulación no parecía pertenecer al loto. Mas bien parecían una mezcla de mercenarios y piratas. Katara no demostraba estar preocupada, simplemente leía los pergaminos que le había traído un halcón mensajero. Escribió una corta respuesta y mando de regreso el halcón rojo. Katara saco un tablero de pai sho e invito a sentarse a jugar con ella. Korra acepto. Una vez que las piezas estuvieron en su lugar y Korra hizo el primer movimiento Katara hizo su jugada.  
\- tenzin me conto que volviste a entrenar tu agua control  
Korra distraída por el juego le respondió sin mirarla  
\- ¿Huh? em... si... un poco.  
\- Me alegra escucharlo, el agua control nunca fue tu especialidad.   
Korra dejo de ver el tablero para centrar su atención a Katara  
\- ¡pero tú me dijiste que había dominado el elemento!  
\- Cierto, pero según los reportes que he leído. El fuego y la tierra son tu primera y segunda naturaleza. El aire es tu carta de triunfo, mientras que utilizas muy poco el agua control.  
\- Eso no es verdad, he utilizado el agua control muchísimo.  
\- ¿Entonces dime, donde esta tu cantimplora?  
\- Usualmente no la llevo.   
\- Eso tiene que cambiar, pero al acabar el entrenamiento no la necesitarás.  
\- Eso me recuerda ¿cuál es el plan? Ya no soy el avatar ¿qué puedo hacer yo para equilibrar el mundo?  
\- Ser el avatar no es importante. En nuestro grupo había 4 personas que podían haber acabado con ozai.  
\- He leído sobre eso, pero, si alguno del antiguo equipo avatar (que no fuese Aang) hubiese… ya sabe que… a ozai la guerra hubiese continuado.  
\- Cierto, pero la guerra se detuvo y el balance se restauró no solo gracias a Aang.  
\- Pero la situación es diferente, incluso si derrotamos a Unalaq el simplemente reencarnará, además, Unalaq tiene a los espíritus de su lado. No podemos solo ir hasta donde esta para atacarlo.  
\- No, o por lo menos no por ahora, en estos momentos Unalaq está buscando a ciertas personas para sus planes, hasta que los consiga no lanzara un ataque a gran escala. Nosotros escogeremos el lugar y la fecha de la batalla.  
\- ¿A dónde vamos?  
\- A la isla Kyoshi, uno de los pocos lugares del Reino tierra que no ha caído en la anarquía

Mientras tanto, en un barco de la nación del fuego Mako servía el té que había preparado para el señor del fuego. Lo había calentado el mismo con su propio fuego control. Era por mucho el mejor té que había hecho en su vida. Mako nunca había sido un hombre de té, principalmente porque solamente había bebido del té barato. Pero el señor del fuego tenía un gusto exquisito, incluso en un barco él tenía una vasta colección de especias que abrumaron a Mako al entrar en la cocina.  
Mako esperaba ansiosamente la aprobación de Zuko, desde hace una semana le preparaba el té, la mayoría de las veces acababa en el suelo o en el mar, Zuko no bebía más de un sorbo antes de derramarlo para que Mako iniciara de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente, por primera vez Zuko olfateo primero el té, era una buena señal, después del primer sorbo, se relamió los labios y tomo otro sorbo.  
Impaciente por su respuesta se adelantó un paso.  
\- ¿qué le parece señor?  
\- para ser tu primer té no está mal.  
Mako un tanto confundido pensó que Zuko estaba senil  
\- se equivoca señor, he sido yo El que ha preparado el té la última semana  
\- Eso no era té. Era jugo de hojas caliente.   
Eso es todo el té. Cuando me dijo que me entrenaría pensé que me enseñaría fuego control, no como hacer té.  
\- Si ni siquiera eres capaz de calentar un simple te con tu fuego control ¿cómo esperas aprender el verdadero fuego control?  
Mako enfureció, sus amigos lo necesitaban y él estaba perdiendo el tiempo siendo el sirviente de un anciano demasiado lleno de sí mismo. En un arranque de ira lanzó una ráfaga de fuego hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la tetera, los Informes y un tablero de pai sho.  
Los guardaespaldas, el timonel e incluso el cocinero (con un cuchillo en mano) salieron para proteger a su señor. Mako con desprecio se dio la vuelta mientras dijo con ira contenida   
\- me voy  
\- Té iras cuando yo lo permita. Entraste a mi cuidado por tu cuenta, pero solo saldrás cuando yo lo decida.  
\- Si quiere tenerme prisionero primero tendrán que vencerme  
Los guardaespaldas se prepararon para saltar sobre el en cualquier momento, sin embargo, una risa estrepitosa rompió el ambiente  
\- Tienes una gran bocota chico  
se acarició su blanca barba y miro a Mako como si lo estudiara   
\- está bien, puedes irte. pero solo si me derrotas en un agni kai  
\- ¿Espera que pelee con un anciano?  
\- Té estoy dando una elección ¿qué prefieres que se rompa tu espíritu o tu cuerpo?  
\- Acepto   
\- Empezara al atardecer  
Mako regreso a su habitación tenía un par de horas antes del atardecer. Al cerrar la puerta su expresión estoica y calmada desapareció para dar paso a una expresión de nerviosismo. Dio vueltas en la habitación repasando sus opiniones, no podía huir. no sabía si era pésima por orgullo o arrogancia, simplemente huir no es lo que él era. No podía ganar, no sabía cómo respondería Zuko o sus guardias si él lo lastimaba. Para bien o para mal, todo acabaría antes de anochecer. Miro al horizonte y se preguntó ¿cómo la estaría pasando su hermano con su entrenamiento?  
Al atardecer salió a la cubierta, era la primera vez que usaba las ropas ceremoniales del agni kai. Cuando era un pandillero realizo varios agni kais por disputas internas, pero en realidad sabía que en el fondo era una bastardizacion de la cultura de su madre. Esta sería su primera ceremonia y lo llevaría a cabo con honor. Zuko ya estaba en la arena, a pesar de su avanzada edad aún tenía un cuerpo forjado por el entrenamiento. Sus músculos parecían tan fuertes como fibras de acero. Mako sabía que los músculos no definían el ganador de una pelea, pero aun así intento no intimidarse por el antiguo señor del fuego.   
A pesar de la tradición Mako se limitaría a sacar de balance a zuko sin darle el golpe final.   
Se levantaron de su posición al escuchar el gong. Dejando caer la tela que cubría sus hombros. Zuko mantenía una posición defensiva mientras que Mako optaba por una posiscion más abierta al ataque con ambos puños de frente al mismo nivel apenas separados entre sí por unos centímetros, Mako con su mano derecha lanzo una ráfaga de fuego al centro de zuko, el por su parte lo esquivo de forma casi despectiva. Mako continuo con su ataque lanzando rápidamente ráfaga tras ráfaga. En ningún momento zuko se vio preocupado por sus ataques. Mako decidió cambiar de enfoque, primero lo abrumaría con poder puro, con movimientos más alargados propinados con gran rapidez y a distintos niveles, llevaban más poder de fuego sus ataques. Bolas de fuego gigantes parecía envolver completamente a zuko y el barco, pero en realidad zuko partia sus ataques como si fuera mantequilla. Mako, frustrado lanzo fuego concentrado directo a la cara de zuko pero eran disipadas con los ante brazos de zuko. Mako jadeaba de cansancio, el sol casi se ocultaba por completo y habia gastado la mayor parte de su energía, pero aún tenía una carta de triunfo. A diferencia de otros maestros fuego, Mako podía realizar un relámpago sin todos los movimientos de la técnica, era casi instantáneo. Decidió lanzar los dados. Con un rápido movimiento proyecto su brazo derecho en dirección de zuko y un rayo de electricidad salió de la yema de sus dedos. Esto sorprendió a zuko, rápidamente desvio el rayo dejándolo pasar por su cuerpo, pero no se lo regreso a Mako. El chico frustrado se dio cuenta que zuko no había hecho fuego control en toda la pelea  
\- ¿Qué espera? Muéstreme su fuego control  
Zuko con una sonrisa lanzo una ráfaga de fuego, este se movía como si estuviese vivo, el fuego golpeo el suelo y lo rodeo formando un vórtice ascendente. Mako jamás había visto un control como aquel. Los colores que tomaba el fuego danzaban y se transformaban, era bellísimo.  
Mako cayo de rodillas  
\- Enséñeme. Por favor.

El pantano es un organismo vivo que crece y cambia constantemente. Para ojos no entrenados el pantano luciría exactamente igual que hace 70 años, sin embargo, había dos diferencias que el equipo avatar original notaria al instante. Uno sería los pequeños terremotos que hacían temblar el suelo a un ritmo constante. El segundo detalle es el grito desesperado de un chico inocente  
\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh  
Bolin esquivaba rocas gigantes mientras intentaba huir, pero el pantano se interponía en cada paso que daba. Toph observaba a Bolin encima de un arbol, las lianas le contaban donde estaba, como se movía y cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Cuando era maestra en su escuela calificaba mentalmente cada aspecto en el que su alumno podía mejorar y Bolin hasta ahora había demostrado:  
Agilidad 9  
Coraje 6  
Velocidad 8  
Habilidad 8  
Potencial de desarrollo…  
En cuanto a potencial de desarrollo era difícil calcular. Tenía talento sin duda, pero sus inseguridades le impedían avanzar. En estos momentos parecía que podía sentir el siguiente ataque, pero sus dudas lo hacían titubear y perdía la oportunidad de anticiparse, incluso tenía la fuerza necesaria para repeler sus ataques, pero parecía que no tenía la confianza en sí mismo para realizarlo.  
El sol estaba en su punto más alto, toph ya estaba acalorada y no le apetecía seguir con el entrenamiento, bajo del árbol de la manera más suave posible, su espalda y articulaciones no eran como solían ser. Su sentido sísmico le proporcionaba una imagen tridimensional de los alrededores, los árboles los animales y de su desafortunado aprendiz. Bolin estaba acostado en el lodo, debió de notar la posición del sol ¿o había dejado de sentir las vibraciones de la tierra control? No importaba, era hora del almuerzo y el chico debía encontrar su comida.  
Bolin admiraba columnas de aire iluminado por el sol separados por oscuras regiones de sombra que escurría entre las hojas de los árboles. Una sensación más mundana le interrumpió sus ensoñaciones. Su estómago rugía de hambre, en la última semana había sentido un hambre tan grande como cuando era un niño de la calle, debido a que en los últimos días solo había podido comer fruta e insectos. Bolin adelgazó varios kilos desde que empezó su entrenamiento con Toph.   
Empezó a recoger su comida, unas bayas y plantas que habían demostrado ser comestibles. Después de haber recogido su humilde botín, su cuerpo le rogaba proteínas. No tenía habilidad para pescar con lanzas o cañas de pescar, lo único que podía hacer era imitar la tecnológica ca de su maestra.   
Se metió a un estanque poco profundo donde había peces gato nadando por ahí. Con una pisada de tierra control elevaría un pilar de tierra que lanzaría al pez a sus manos. Pero los peces eran rápidos y la visibilidad era poca.  
\- Lo estás haciendo mal chico.  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Era como escuchar la respiración de un puma venado dientes de sable en su nuca  
\- ¿en qué me estoy equivocando sifu toph?  
\- estas apuntando donde está el pez  
\- ¿y?  
\- Ughh… idiota.  
Bolin no era un genio, pero tampoco era un idiota. Podía llegar a la respuesta correcta si tenía la pista correcta. Pero toph no le dio pista alguna. Desde el principio, no lo había entrenado en lo absoluto. Le había gritado, mandado, insultado y en más de una ocasión casi lo mataba con una roca gigante. Cerro los ojos recordando su primer día en el pantano. El loto blanco fue lo suficientemente amable de llevarlo hasta los límites del pantano. Un golpe lo distrajo de su flashback fue la cascara de una nuez. Toph se veía aburrida pero no lo suficiente como para ayudar a Bolin. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y reanudó sus recuerdos, peleo contra un cocodrilo renacuajo, pero perdió sus zapatos. Luego conoció a unos maestros agua del pantano que le amenazaron que “si lastimaba al pantano lo iban a cazar” Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una nuez rompiéndose seguido de un dolor en la cabeza.  
\- ¿Podría Dejar de lanzarme cascaras a la cabeza?  
\- Solo si dejas de ser un blanco tan fácil.  
\- ¿Que se le podría contestar a algo así?  
Fingió ignorarla, pero ahora estaba atento de los sonidos que hacia toph, sus músculos se tensaron cuando escucho la nuez partirse, agudizo el oído, y escucho como silbaba el aire por la cascara que había lanzado. Al último segundo deslizo su cabeza para esquivar el pequeño proyectil. Pero una vez más una cascara de nuez lo golpeo en el mismo lugar que la anterior.  
Una realización ilumino su mente, ella no apuntaba donde estaba sino en donde estaría, ese era el truco. Bolin se mantuvo lo más quieto posible para sentir las ondas que emitía el pez gato, cerro los ojos concentrándose en las ondas, provenían de diferentes lugares, de raíces o de su propia respiración, pero pudo distinguir el movimiento de su presa. Pudo entonces saber a dónde se dirigía y donde estaría en un segundo después. Con un rápido movimiento elevo un pilar de piedra con su premio en la punta. Un sonido de palmadas hizo eco en el bosque.  
\- Bien hecho, mi aprendiz.  
Era la primera vez que bolin la miraba sonreir  
\- Gra… gracias sifu  
\- Vamos a comer. Tu entrenamiento apenas empieza.

Ciudad republica había cambiado desde la convergencia armónica. Seguía siendo la capital del desarrollo tecnológico. Pero, ya no era tan bullicioso como lo recordaba el mundo. La mayoría de los hombres y mujeres sanos en edad de combatir fueron reclutados por el ejercito de las fuerzas unidas, tras una masiva propaganda que incitaba a jóvenes idealistas a formar parte de la oposición de un nuevo poder que amenazaba repetir una guerra de 100 años.   
Las personas no aptas para el combate llenaban las fabricas de industrias futuro, en las calles los niños recogían metal con sus carritos para las plantas recicladoras o pegaban afiches de la fundación futuro con una obrera diciendo “podemos hacerlo” era una imagen inspiradora para levantar la moral de las trabajadoras.  
Asami sato era una mujer ocupada, su empresa volvía a recuperar su vitalidad gracias a la actual guerra, se reunía con dirigentes de las 3 naciones que no apoyaban a unalaq, recorría sus fabricas para asegurarse que cumplían con las normas de seguridad. A su lado la seguía su asistente ursa, naga y pabu.  
\- Señorita sato, el presidente de ciudad republica ha encargado la construcción de 100 mecha tanques extra.  
\- Envía la orden de producción a la fabrica principal y abre las horas extra.  
\- Un chico se ha presentado para el trabajo de paseador de perros…  
\- Que venga mañana en la mañana, y acompáñalo, decidirás si es apto para el trabajo  
\- Como diga… por cierto, un hombre desconocido pregunta por usted, se hace llamar “Tte”. Dijo que tiene una cita con usted ¿llamo a seguridad?   
\- No. Me reuniré con él. Detén todas mis llamadas   
La oficina de asami había sido de su padre hasta que fue encarcelado. Fue unos de los pocos seguidores de amon que fueron encarcelados.  
\- Teniente. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. Si soy sincera dudaba que se asociaría con una aliada del avatar  
\- ¿Eso es lo que es señorita sato? Por lo que tengo entendido ha abandonado a la que fue el avatar y proporciona armas a los que se oponen al nuevo avatar.  
\- Las guerras no se ganan sin armas y herramientas, por el momento el dirigir mi empresa es la única manera en la que puedo ayudar a mis amigos  
\- ¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí? ¿Necesita a un obrero como yo?  
Asami con un tono más profundo respondió- No, necesito que me enseñe a hacerle frente a un maestro


	4. Resurgimiento de una nación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las consecuencias de las acciones de korra empiezan a surgir en el reino tierra

Los maestros aire desde su infancia son entrenados para no temer a las alturas, para que el miedo no pueda atar al suelo a los monjes. A Tenzin le gustaba el aire de las alturas era potente, ligero y frio. Se había subido a la parte superior del dirigible para poder procesar lo que había visto durante la cena. Bumi haciendo aire control.  
\- Es como un sueño. Después de 170 años hay nuevos maestros aire  
Toda la familia de Tenzin se dirigía al templo aire del norte donde un acolito del aire le había informado por teléfono que una persona del reino tierra descubrió que podía hacer aire control. De inmediato bumi sugirió que telefoneara a todos los templos para confirmar si eran casos aislados o si era un fenómeno en todo el mundo. Y efectivamente, el templo aire del sur confirmo que en las cercanías había rumores de nuevos maestros aire, el templo aire del este se sorprendió de la pregunta, pero prometieron investigar en los alrededores del templo. El templo aire del sur no contesto. Sin embargo, el templo aire de ciudad republica comento que la jefa de policía mantenía en custodia a una persona que sorprendió a la ciudad al saltar de un edificio y no morir cuando aterrizo.  
En el camarote de Tenzin se reunió toda la familia para ser parte del acontecimiento. Pemma y jinora hacían las llamadas, ikki y meelo ponían tachuelas en los lugares que aparecían nuevos maestros aire. Bumi y kya platicaban acerca del pasado, el como esto pudo cambiar las cosas. La única persona que parecía estar ausente era Tenzin. El se mantenía callado sin participar en lo absoluto pero en su mente su cerebro trabajaba al 100%, pensando en como llegar hasta todos los maestros aire, no podría hacerlo en poco tiempo, incluso si sus hijos y hermanos ayudaban era un trabajo que tomaría años, incluso así, era posible que no todos aceptaran vivir como un monje. Incluso si llegaba a reunir a todos los nuevos maestros bajo su ala. ¿qué les enseñaría primero? era posible que no todos aprendieran al mismo ritmo, sus hijos podrían ayudar con las clases, sobre todo jinora, lo había superado en varios aspectos. En unos cuantos años recibiría sus tatuajes.  
\- Tierra llamando a Tenzin  
\- Oh… ¿decías algo bumi?  
\- ¿dije que si no te parece curioso el mapa?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
El mapa que marcaba los avistamientos de maestros aire estaba lleno de tachuelas rojas y amarrillas.  
\- ¿Qué significa los colores?  
Ikki levanto la mano y para hacer aun mas evidente su entusiasmo daba brinquitos -El rojo significa casos confirmados y el amarillo casos no confirmados.  
\- Son mas de lo que creí  
Bumi puso sus ojos en blanco, se levanto de su asiento con bumjun en su hombro y se dirigió al mapa – mira, todos los reportes de rumores y casos confirmados proceden del reino tierra.  
\- Ahora que lo dices es verdad ¿pero eso que quiere decir?  
\- ¿No te parece extraño que no haya ningún caso en la nación del fuego o las tribus agua?  
\- Tal vez aun no lo descubren o quizás solo es una coincidencia  
Jinora se adelanto y un poco tímida se aclaró la garganta- también en los lugares donde aparecieron los nuevos maestros están cerca de los templos aire y la mayoría de rumores provienen de ba sing se. Bumi y Tenzin miraron de nuevo el mapa para confirmar que jinora tenía razón.  
\- ¿Pero qué significa todo esto? Que tienen en especial estos lugares. Después de que korra abrió los portales estos maestros aparecieron en el reino tierra. Pero ¿por qué en estos lugares?  
Jinora una vez más llamó la atención de todos- siempre me pregunte como fue posible que el señor del fuego sozin haya podido exterminar a todos los maestros aire.  
Bumi un poco incomodo al tener que explicar a una niña el genocidio de su gente se froto la cabeza mientras decía -Bueno… fue un ataque sorpresa, durante el cual el poder de los maestros fuego se multiplica por 100  
\- Ataque sorpresa o no. Sigue sin tener sentido. El tío Sokka ayudo a inventar los dirigibles, pero antes de eso era imposible para un no maestro aire acceder a cualquier templo. Incluso si se propulsaron con fuego control o si emplearon dragones para movilizar a soldados. Los maestros simplemente pudieron no pelear.  
Una realización ilumino la habitación Tenzin con lagrimas en los ojos tomo a bumi por los brazos.  
\- Los nuevos maestros… son descendientes de monjes sobrevivientes… son como tu bumi. Su aire control se mantuvo durmiente por generaciones… hasta este momento


	5. siguiente nivel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> una guerra se acerca y aquellos que desean participar incrementan sus poderes para no volver a perder contra unalaq.  
> unalaq se abre camino a convertirse en un avatar perfecto.

Había pasado una semana desde que Korra reanudó su entrenamiento con Katara. Korra odiaba admitirlo, pero su antigua maestra tenía razón. Su agua control dejaba mucho que desear, sin el estado avatar no podía acceder a una fuente superior de energía y conocimiento. Así que tenía que aprender a usar su limitado fuente de chi, ese fue un pensamiento que compartió con Katara  
\- No necesitas el estado avatar para acceder a todo tu potencial, todos pueden tener igual o más poder que el avatar  
\- No entiendo. ¿Como es eso posible?  
\- Dime, cual crees tú que es factor decisivo para que una persona alcance su máximo potencial  
\- Emm… ¿trabajo duro y disciplina?  
\- Si y no. Como ya debes saber, el talento tiene un límite, la perseverancia y el trabajo duro no. Pero, el conocimiento es la mitad de la batalla. Si conoces al enemigo y té conoces a ti mismo, no debes temer el resultado de cien batallas. Si té conoces a ti mismo, pero no al enemigo, por cada victoria obtenida también sufrirás una derrota. Si no conoces ni al enemigo ni a ti mismo, sucumbirás en cada batalla.  
\- Ugh  
\- ¿Malos recuerdos?  
\- Si, yo… desde que Sali del polo sur he perdido todas mis peleas, amon, su teniente, tarlok… Unalaq.  
\- Ahora mismo té encuentras en tu punto más bajo, el miedo, la culpa, el dolor y la vergüenza nublan tu camino, te retienen. Debes de abrir las puertas de tu ser. Reconocerte y aceptarte tal cual eres  
\- No sé cómo hacerlo  
\- Desafortunadamente no puedo ayudarte en esto. En lo profundo de estas montañas hay ciertos lugares de meditación especiales dejados aquí por el avatar kyoshi. Para cuando sus sucesores se encontraran en un tiempo difícil

Bolin se estaba acostumbrando a usar el sentido sísmico como cualquier otro sentido. Esto era en parte porque Toph había vendado sus ojos y le había prohibido usar su vista en todo momento. La otra razón fue por su estilo de vida y su ambiente.  
\- Todo esta conectado. Aquí, en el pantano cada rama esta unida a cada árbol, rio y pierda del lugar. Así funciona el mundo niño. Estamos conectados entre todos.  
\- Ya veo, conozco a su hija, y esta conoce a Tenzin el cual es hijo del avatar el cual ahora es mi amiga.  
\- Va aún más allá. Zuko era nieto del roku y sokka fue el abuelo de korra. Todos estamos unidos de cierta forma al avatar.  
\- Ewwww… eso quiere decir que…  
\- Si, es asqueroso si lo piensas bien. Es aun mas asqueroso si consideras que el avatar no es el único que reencarna  
\- Ahora que lo mencionas siempre tuve la teoría de que el Monge gyatzo reencarno en mo…  
Un anormal terremoto interrumpió su plática. Ambos lo sintieron desde sus plantas de los pies. Una gran masa había rodeado el pantano y se iba cerrando la circunferencia.  
Toph saco una pequeña bolsa de monedas de plata y cobre y se la lanzo a bolin el cual la atrapo instintivamente en el aire.  
\- Vete. Ve a la ciudad de zaofu y pide a la líder que termine tu entrenamiento de metal control.  
\- Pero…  
\- Que te vayas. Aquí solo me estorbaras  
\- Pero ni siquiera sé dónde está esa ciudad. Mucho menos como…  
Toph puso su mano sobre la frente de bolin y la otra sobre el tronco de el árbol mas cercano. En su mente, bolin pudo sentir la conexión que existía entre Toph y la líder de la ciudad de zaofu. Un hilo invisible conectaba a ambas en cada extremo, este hilo este le mostraba el camino.  
\- Sifu Toph. ¿Es usted una maestra energía?   
Toph sonrió de forma amable por primera vez desde la conoció   
\- Todo esta conectado. Ahora ve  
\- Por favor no muera  
Bolin corrió en dirección a zaofu.   
\- No me digas que hacer

El pantano abarcaba una gran extensión del reino tierra, los mecha tanques no podían cubrir todo el perímetro, solo estaban diseminados en ciertos lugares clave, en donde mejor podrían operar. La mayoría no iban a combatir a lo mucho, iban a actuar como centinelas o como un arma disuasoria.  
Unalaq había llegado hasta una de las entradas del pantano, iba acompañado de sus hijos eska y Desna, junto con la infantería de su ejército. De entre las ramas salieron varios maestros agua del pantano. Estaban vestidos con grandes hojas y placas de maderas amarradas con lianas, parecían unas primitivas armaduras.  
\- Deténganse. Ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí.  
\- Eska, Desna   
\- Si, padre  
\- Si, padre  
Al ver que los invasores no se detenían los maestros agua atacaron con lianas del bosque, las largas lianas actuaban como serpientes al moverse y como látigos al atacar. Su fuerza era tal que rompían las rocas que golpeaban. Sin embargo, eska y Desna se movían como el agua esquivando los básicos ataques de los protectores del pantano. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y fluidos, no malgastaban el más mínimo movimiento al esquivar y avanzar. Los maestros agua del pantano se asustaron al darse cuenta que una pelea real era muy diferente a cazar. Cuando sus atacantes estaban peligrosamente cerca intentaron cubrirse con las lianas que habían utilizado para atacar. Pero esto fue inútil, ya que, ante sus ojos sus enredaderas se marchitaban y se convertían en polvo. Un repentino dolor atravesó a cada uno de los protectores del pantano, dos espadas de agua de alta presión rebanaron sus carnes, la mayoría se desmayo del shock excepto el maestro agua más hábil del pantano. Chuck logro aguantar el dolor y mantener la consciencia, pero la batalla ya había acabado.  
\- ¿Por qué? Ustedes son nuestros hermanos de otra tribu  
\- Uno no mira a las hormigas que se interponen en su camino  
\- Tal vez tu no  
\- Pero tu, particularmente no eres una hormiga, eres una termita. Tus habilidades me vendrían bien.  
\- ¿Que?  
Unalaq hizo que levantaran al hombre del pantano, este no podía forcejear mucho por la perdida de sangre. Unalaq poso su mano sobre la frente y el pecho de su víctima. El hombre sintió el verdadero terror cuando sintió que su ser era corrompido, no podía describir lo que sentía más allá de un sentimiento de invasión y de perdida. En ese momento Chuck no lo sabía, pero nunca más volvería a hacer agua control y unalaq acababa de obtener la habilidad de controlar las plantas.


	6. confrontación

El tiempo y el esfuerzo que requiere ascender una montaña no están al alcance de todos. Cuando Korra llevaba escalada un tercio de la cumbre, casi pudo estar segura de que el paisaje que contemplaba lo han visto pocos ojos. El alpinismo no era el deporte favorito de Korra, ya que, desde que había dominado el agua y la tierra casi no dependía de la fuerza de sus brazos o piernas para subir a una cumbre.  
Las montañas tienen algo especial, algo de magia quizás. Puede que sea por ese contraste entre el peligro y lo hermoso, o porque nos ponen en nuestro sitio y nos hacen sentir pequeños. Aunque Korra no solía escalar montañas, como todo maestro tierra, ella sentía esa conexión que te atrae hacia ellas.  
Korra empezó a escalar desde que había salido el sol. Su estado de ánimo al principio era negativo, sentía como si esto fuese una humillación; un recordatorio de cómo había perdido sus poderes, pero poco a poco, conforme iba subiendo a la montaña se sentía mejor consigo misma. Con cada trago de agua se sentía agradecida como nunca lo había estado por algo tan esencial. Rápidamente habían pasado 6 horas cuando por fin llego a la cima. Se sentía agotada, hambrienta y un poco feliz.  
\- Por un momento pensé que no llegarías a la cima, joven avatar.  
Korra conocía esa voz, la había escuchado antes, pero era imposible.  
\- ¿Gurú Pathik?  
\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo amigo mío

El pantano brumoso en lo general tenía un ambiente de tranquilidad, las personas poco espirituales no lo podían notar, pero el pantano funcionaba como una colonia de hormigas o un cerebro humano, cada árbol era al mismo tiempo un individuo y parte de un colectivo. El avatar oscuro sentía su presencia espiritual, el pantano era abiertamente hostil hacia él y su ejército. Eska y desna sentían el sobrecogedor y antinatural silencio que emanaba el pantano.   
Con una leve y torcida sonrisa Unalaq dijo lo suficiente mente claro a sus subordinados – quémenlo   
Los mecha-tanques reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, con sus lanzallamas empezaron a quemar los árboles de todo el perímetro del pantano. Los maestros fuego que el loto negro había reclutado en las últimas semanas asistieron a sus compañeros mecanizados. El pantano brindaba toda la resistencia que podía ofrecer, pero era poca a comparación de los estragos que causaban los atacantes. Parecía que la empresa tomaría menos tiempo de lo pensado cuando un sonido retumbo entre los árboles. Era constante como el caminar de una bestia gigante.   
La infantería detuvo sus llamas para ponerse en guardia ante el enemigo. Algunos habían sido habitantes del reino tierra y sabían leyendas acerca del pantano, desde niños escuchaban historias acerca de monstruos del pantano y cosas por el estilo. Estos temores habían sido la burla de sus compañeros cuando iban en camino durante la campaña. Ahora hasta los más escépticos sufrían de tambores y escalofríos al escuchar los sonidos del caminar de una bestia.  
El sonido se detuvo y una vez más el antinatural silencio se restauró. Los soldados no sabían que esperar. El silencio se rompió con un grito aterrado a la distancia, seguido de otro un poco diferente, de repente las comunicaciones se llenaron de gritos de ayuda y lloriqueos. Las tropas que quedaron se retiraron y las que no, fueron succionados por el suelo para no volver a salir de entre los árboles una encorvada y anciana Toph salió de la espesura del bosque.   
Los maestros agua del pantano habían desaparecido.  
\- Este pantano está bajo mi protección. Lárguense.  
Unalaq avanzo hacia la anciana sin titubear y sin dejar de mirarla por debajo del hombro.  
\- Le haces honor a tu reputación “demonio del metal” aniquilaste a un tercio de mis fuerzas en un segundo. Muy impresionante.  
\- Cállate. Y llévate a tus hombres antes de que los convierta en abono para el pantano.  
\- Me iré. Pero antes, tomare algo que quiero y tú tienes. No te matare, lo prometo.  
\- Es tu funeral. Haz lo que quieras  
Unalaq se quitó su abrigo y asumió una pose de lucha de agua control, Toph por su parte no se movió. Sus ojos blancos no estaban posados sobre Unalaq pero ella lo veía todo, incluso antes de que los músculos de Unalaq se terminaran de contraer ella ya estaba esquivando su ataque con un movimiento perezoso, casi despectivo. El agua control era en opinión de Toph el tipo de control más desbalanceado, tenían ventaja sobre ambiente y variedad. Pero estas ventajas no significaban nada si el maestro no improvisaba o desenvolvía sus ataques. Unalaq atacaba a 10 metros de distancia, ataques directos con un látigo de agua. Este se frustro después de no poder tocar a la anciana. El cerro sus puños y empezó a lanzar pequeños proyectiles de hielo que se estrellaban ante una pared de piedra que escondía de sus ojos a Toph.  
Le faltaba el aliento al maestro agua, el calor era sofocante y aun no se había acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo. Habría atacado con técnicas de área, pero no llego a concluirlo ya que torres de piedra se elevaron en la planta de sus pies derribándolo.  
Con suaves movimientos Toph era capaz de repeler y contraatacar sin esfuerzo. Sin embargo, su oído le advirtió algo que sus pies no detectaron, era el ruido de un rio antinatural, no tenía el sonido del agua golpeando rocas o hojas alterando el curso. No podía ver el torrente de agua levitando, pero podía ver a los dos jóvenes haciendo movimientos sincronizados. Con golpes certeros derribo a ambos chicos interrumpiendo su control dejando caer el agua que inundo el área descubierta. El agua le llegaba a la cintura lo cual la asusto. La peor situación al enfrentar a un maestro agua era rodearse de agua, látigos de agua cortaron su carne, no iban con intención asesina, pero si con el objetivo de lastimarla y vaya que dolía. Hace mucho que no era lastimada de esa forma. No podía sentir su brazo izquierdo y su boca sabia a metal. Lo sentía por los chicos, pero si la batalla continuaba ella perdería.   
Tomo la posición de mantis religiosa y movió sus brazos como si hiciera agua control. El agua del suelo se filtró entre la tierra y una gran montaña de roca surgió detrás de Toph beifong. Con una fuerte pisada el suelo tembló y rugió y con un golpe en el suelo la montaña erupciono. Unalaq y sus hijos estaban en shock la lava control si bien era posible era tan escaso que solo existía un solo maestro que dominaba este arte, ahora serian 2. La lluvia de lava cayó sobre los presentes, Unalaq y sus hijos reaccionaron a tiempo y desviaron con agua control las bolas de roca fundida lejos de ellos, pero la humedad en el ambiente se iba reduciendo, su agua a su disposición iba desapareciendo y los meteoritos parecían seguirlos solo a ellos. Unalaq poso sus ojos sobre Toph, sus movimientos eran como si tomara los meteoritos y los lanzara a ellos. Todo parecía perdido, sin embargo, Toph colapso en un ataque de tos. La lava seguía fluyendo, pero ya no salían meteoros de roca fundida

La lava fluía perezosamente por el borde del volcán artificial, el magma se endurecía y enfriaba. Unalaq se acercó a Toph con precaución como si de una bestia salvaje se tratara. Pero pronto noto que la anciana respiraba con dificultad mientras que se presionaba el pecho. Los dioses de la suerte sonrieron una vez más a Unalaq.   
\- Aléjate  
Ya no tenía sentido responder, la levanto del cuello y poso su pulgar en el chacra de la iluminación. Como lo había hecho con el maestro agua del pantano le extrajo sus conocimientos del control, sin embargo, sus conocimientos eran por mucho superiores a los del maestro agua. El sentido sísmico fue lo primero que robo. Bajo sus pies se revelaba un nuevo mundo más allá de su imaginación. Lo siguiente que robo fue la tierra control, ella dominaba tanto el estilo clásico hasta el estilo que invento la misma Toph, el estilo de la mantis religiosa, le siguió los sub artes tales como arena control, cristal control, lodo control etc. Lo siguiente fue el metal control, pudo sentir como el chackra de la verdad se abria y una fuerza descomunal fluia por su cuerpo. La lava control era un poco engañosa, obtuvo toda la información necesaria pero la llave no la pudo obtener faltaba algo. Pero poco importaba de momento había conseguido. Toph estaba llorando y ya no se resistía, le habían quitado la mayor parte de su ser. Sus chackras se habían cerrado y la energía vital apenas fluía por su cuerpo.  
\- Vámonos  
\- Si padre  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Toph estaba asustada, no podía ver ni sentir, los vapores de la tierra fundida la mareaban, además, su brazo no lo podía sentir y su boca sabia a cobre. Estaba muriendo y lo sabía.  
\- Estas bien  
\- N... no  
\- Estaré a tu lado, no te preocupes.  
Unas suaves manos acaricio su rostro, era una sensación familiar, pero era imposible. Pudo haber perdido su sentido sísmico, pero aun sabia lo que se sentía estar acostada sobre el regazo de su amante.  
\- Sokka…  
\- Hey Toph  
\- Pero tu estas…  
\- See… no podía dejarte sola en tus últimos momentos.  
\- Lo siento  
\- No hay problema  
\- Lo arruine  
\- No es tu culpa  
\- ¿Te veré al otro lado?  
\- No lo sé. Pero te estaré esperando.  
Una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla mientras expiraba su último aliento.


	7. Cumbre de las 5 naciones

La reunión de las 5 naciones se celebró en la nación del fuego, la dama del fuego izumi fue su anfitriona. Los tiempos eran cambiantes, pero aun así se logró celebrar la reunión con todos los 5 representantes de las naciones, el acolito prajna tenía el estatus más alto en la comunidad del aire. Llegando a obtener el título de Bhikkhuni. No era especialmente exentrico, vestía sus túnicas, pero también acepto beber café que le habían ofrecido, aunque usualmente estaba descalzo y se sentaba en el suelo, para la reunión uso sandalias y se sentó en la mesa como todos los demás. La tribu agua del norte le cedió el honor de representarlos a el jefe del polo sur tonraq. La nación del fuego era un pandemonio, no habían sido atacados, pero aun eran la mayor potencia militar de las 5 naciones, los voluntarios al ejército no paraban de llegar, la producción de armas y suministros ocupaban gran parte de la logística del país. Es por eso que la dama del fuego había escogido a su padre como su representante en la reunión. El presidente de ciudad republica era un manojo de nervios, cuando llego al poder creyó que no habría retos tan grandes como lo fue amon y sabía que su carrera política dependía de como llevase a cabo su participación en la actual guerra. El reino tierra fue la mayor afectada, fue por eso que nadie se extrañó ver a un embajador común tomar papel en la reunión.  
Zuko tenia de ayudante a mako. más allá de servir té y café a los invitados, zuko esperaba que mako escuchara y aprendiera lo más posible de la situación, nadie reparo en su presencia.  
\- Gracias por venir, creo que el tiempo es esencial pasemos de las formalidades y empecemos con la reunión. Lo primero que debemos atender es cuál es el daño que hemos sufrido y cuál es nuestra situación militar. Tonraq si nos haces favor.  
\- Claro. La situación oficial de ambas tribus es un apoyo moral a las actividades de unalaq. Pero en realidad fuimos el primer país conquistado, el avatar oscuro se llevó a la mitad de nuestras fuerzas, contamos con un numero casi igual de guerreros, maestros agua y curanderos… pero eso significaría dejar a nuestras tribus solo con mujeres y niños, estamos dispuestos a correr ese riesgo, pero solo como último recurso.  
\- Ya veo, eso es algo que debemos considerar. Presidente raiko ¿cuál es la situación en ciudad república?  
\- La gran mayoría de habitantes sanos se han alistado al ejército de naciones unidas, sin embargo, tomara un tiempo para entrenarlos para el combate. La producción de mechatanques va mejor de lo previsto, sin embargo… estamos sufriendo una escases de alimentos, me temo que la ciudad pase una hambruna en el futuro  
\- Creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto. Me he puesto en contacto con los 5 templos aire y me han hecho saber que tienen excedentes de provisiones y están cultivando más ahora mismo. Podemos ponernos de acuerdo en cómo distribuir la ayuda humanitaria más adelante.  
\- Magnifico, embajador si fuera tan amable…  
\- Disculpe, pero me gustaría tomar la palabra, hay una cuestión de vital importancia.  
\- Claro, por favor continúe monje prajna  
\- Gracias. Como he dicho me he puesto en contacto con los templos hermanos y me han llegado rumores y confirmaciones de cierta naturaleza. Nuevos maestros aire han surgido  
El silencio se apodero de la habitación y el embajador se revolvió en su asiento incomodo  
\- No son solo rumores, el monje Tenzin me ha comentado que su hermano despertó su aire control recientemente.  
\- ¿Pero cómo es posible?  
\- No lo sé y no es mi intención descubrirlo, sin embargo, estos nuevos maestro aire significan la esperanza del resurgimiento de la nación del aire, como representante de la nación del aire, no, como un humilde monje les suplico la naturalización de los nuevos maestros a la nación del aire  
\- Por supuesto  
\- Tienes mi palabra  
\- Lo prometo  
\- ¿Y usted señor embajador? Si es un compromiso mayor que no puede realizar sin autorización le puedo prestar una radio para que se comunique con la reina tierra  
\- …  
\- ¿Y bien?  
\- No será necesario  
\- ¿Disculpe?  
\- La reina tierra no entregara a ninguno de sus súbditos a una nación extranjera, de hecho, mi deber aquí es comunicarles que, por orden de la reina, el reino se retira del pacto de fuego y se niega a cooperar con el resto de naciones de ahora en adelante. Si me disculpan.  
El embajador salió nerviosamente de la sala, los representantes analizaban en silencio los actuales acontecimientos. Después de un tiempo zuko susurro  
\- Mierda  
\- ¿Mi señor?  
Mako se le olvido que no tenía que hablar en lo que transcurría en la reunión, pero parecía no importar ya que cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos  
\- Esto es lo peor que nos pudo haber pasado  
\- ¿Por qué? No quiero ser irrespetuoso pero el poder militar del reino tierra es para reir  
\- La nación del fuego no logro conquistar poblados del reino tierra hasta que se inventaron los zeppelines. Ahora que han salido del pacto del fuego no solo nos priva de la ayuda de soldados reales, también nos impide movilizarnos en sus tierras. Sería un acto de guerra.  
\- Creo que podemos considerarlos nuestros enemigos de ahora en adelante  
\- ¿Monje prajna que insinúa? ¿Cree que se han aliado con unalaq?  
\- No, claro que no. Pero al parecer unalaq no es el único con aspiraciones de conquista.  
\- ¿Por que dice eso?  
\- El joven embajador se quedó en silencio escuchando nuestras debilidades y no se retiró sino hasta que se le hizo imposible continuar, no era un embajador, era un espía. Además, queda el asunto con los maestros aire.  
\- ¿Qué pasa con los maestros aire?  
\- No lo dije en su momento, pero creo que es seguro afirmar que los nuevos maestros aire solo han aparecido en territorios del reino tierra.   
\- Dios mío  
\- ¿Que? No entiendo  
\- El reino tierra va a “reclutar” a sus maestros aire. Los convertirá en un comando de elite. Y que los espíritus nos ayuden si es así  
\- Disculpen, pero he conocido maestros aire. Ellos son divertidos y traviesos, no creo que sean un peligro para el mundo  
Los presentes guardaron silencio, como cuando un niño dice algo inocente y completamente estúpido  
\- Las personas que has conocido son nómadas aire. Imagínate el poder destructivo de un soldado que controle los vientos.  
\- En mi juventud vi lo que eran capaces los maestros aire. pueden correr como el viento, lanzar golpes invisibles, disparar cañones de aire que pueden erosionar montañas, crear tornados y eso es solo 1. Un ejército podría crear huracanes y teóricamente podrían hasta destruir la capa de ozono.  
\- No todo es malo  
\- ¿A que se refiere monje prajna?  
\- Ahora que el reino tierra ha salido del pacto de fuego no tenemos la obligación de asistir a sus fuerzas lo que nos da tiempo de prepararnos  
\- Pero eso es inmoral, es…  
\- Es la guerra.- sentencio zuko y por primera vez en mucho tiempo esas palabras habían recuperado su significado.


End file.
